ntwfrpsfandomcom-20200214-history
House Perlino
House Perlino are the westernmost minor noble House of Bern, ruling over the mountains close to the Langean border. It is one of the trinity of mountain Houses, the other being Sabino and Brindle respectively. Perlino is among the weakest, lacking sufficient metals like its cousins, but they nevertheless have an inexhaustable supply of stone and can claim to have built the region as many cities, including Destrier, have been built out of stone quarried on Perlino lands. They, like the other two mountain Houses, go by the title of Earl. The capital of the Perlino lands, and the only major city found on them, is Noriker by the shores of Loch Tamond. Industries House Perlino specialises in stone quarrying. The mountains of their territory are rich in volcanic rock such as basalt and granite which they cut and export throughout the region. Because of this, the stone masons of Noriker are some of the most skilled in the region, with only those of Destrier rivalling them in their craft. The eastern territories close to the Sabino lands also have mines which produce a small but steady supply of iron ore, though this is a fairly small part of the wealth of Perlino. Compared to their neighbours, their refining facilities are less than ideal due to the lack of sufficient wood in the steep mountains that they own so much of the ore that they mine goes to either the Sabino or Stallion lands to be melted down into useable metals. Hunting and trapping of mountain animals, in particular of the stag on their emblem, is also an occupation that many people under Perlino find themselves doing but it is, again, not a significant part of their industry. It should be noted, however, that Noriker is home to a very small and specialised but incredibly skilled group of alchemists. Because of the reliance of the region on quarrying, the alchemists there are among the best at making gunpowder and are a highly valued asset. Lore House Perlino were one of the first of the mountain clans to side with Grand Duke Aramis Stallion on his quest to bring Bern under his control. It is said that the first wife of his son and heir, Augustus Stallion, came from this House but it is unknown whether this is true or not. However, this piece of alleged history highlights what Houser Perlino are known for: they gain their political clout through strategic marriage. Most Bernian Houses and many Kine and Rindfell Houses, as well as a few Langean Kins around the border can trace some Perlino in their heritage, while Perlinos claim they are a mixture of all those Houses. There is, however, an interesting legend about this House. A long time ago, after the Perlinos stopped being a clan but long enough for it to have passed into folklore, a powerful faerie became enamoured with the heir to the House. However, he spurned her for a human woman, causing her to fly into a rage. She cursed him and his descendants, saying that every single person who ever bore the Perlino name would have complicated and difficult relationships. There is no record of this ever happening but the fact stands that many Perlinos since then, whether male or female, have always had very complex relationships, ranging from infidelity to incompatible orientations to simply having to choose between partners. It is said that the only way to break the curse is for the current heir to Perlino to find the faerie and marry her. But because nobody knows who she was, where she is or whether the legend is even true, that will never happen. Members Earls * Leanan Perlino (940-978) * Kier Perlino (962-1025) * Calder Perlino (1135-1188)- Kirk's father. * Kirk Perlino (1166- 1200)- Alana and Aven's father. Slept around a lot. * Aven Perlino (1187-1245)- Kincaid's father, Alana's twin brother. Took over as lord very early due to his father's illness and death. * Kincaid Perlino (1213-1274)- Nairn's father. *Nairn Perlino (1250-1299)- Philip's father, said to have been gay. Died during the second Seraphim war. *Philip Perlino (1271-1330) *Morven Perlino (1297-1358) *Langley Perlino (1330-1385) *Erwin Perlino (1369-?) Leanan's Family * Elaine Perlino nee Chestnut (941-978)- Leanan's wife and Kier's mother. Kirk's Family * Alana Stallion nee Perlino (1187-1244)- Daughter, married Ashley Stallion. Cheated on him and ran away before returning years later. * Leana (Leon) Perlino (1163-1220)- Kirk's sister and the twins' guardian, remained unmarried throughout her life. Aven's Family *Catriona Perlino nee Sabino (1192-1246)- wife *Elliot Perlino (1220- ?)- son * Meryl Perlino (1222- ?) daughter Kincaid's Family * Mrena Perlino nee Barsuk (1219-1260)- Kincaid's Langean wife, died in childbirth * Lamond Perlino (1254-1318)- Son, acts as advisor to Philip. Never marries. * Ives Perlino (1257-?)- Son and former Stallion steward, cut ties with Perlino. * Marjorie Perlino (1260-?)- daughter Nairn's Family * Isolde Perlino nee Allendale (1252-1315)- wife. Philip's Family *Morag Perlino nee Tobiano (1273-1336)- wife *Wren Perlino (1292-?)- daughter *Shannon Perlino (1300-?)- daughter *Calen Perlino (1308-?)- son Morven's Family * Radinka Perlino nee Sable (1297-?) Wife Langley's Family * Frances Perlino nee Sabino (1332-1349)- first wife, died of illness * Anastasiya Perlino nee Manul (1342-1366)- second wife, Langean, died in childbirth ** Maria Perlino (1361- ?)- first daughter ** Rose Perlino (1363-?)- second daughter ** Sina Perlino (1366-?) - third daughter, marries Sorrel Stallion * Ishbel Perlino nee Macleod (1347-1369)- third wife, peasant woman. Dies in childbirth. Category:Noble houses Category:Bernians Category:Medieval